The present invention pertains to a forearm walking crutch with a stick and a plastic upper part mounted thereon and constructed from a forearm sleeve and a grip.
Forearm crutches are known, such as represented by DE 94 06020 U. In the case of this known forearm crutch, the problem arises that even on releasing the hand from the grip the user cannot freely use the hand without putting down the crutch.
The invention is concerned with developing a forearm crutch wherein the user can substantially freely use his hand upon releasing from the grip without putting down the crutch.